Marshmallows and S'mores
by claraowl
Summary: Amu, her charas, and Ami are at the park, roasting marshmallows to make s'mores. Then, two hungry kitties come up to them... sweetness ensues!


**=(:Clara)3: Hello, everyone! **

***silence***

**=(:Clara)3: Anyway, since I love **_**Shugo Chara!**_**, I decided that it was about time I wrote a fanfic from their universe! Since Amuto is my favorite pairing, I thought it'd be best if I wrote a little something about them. By the way, Amu and Ami's parents are off at a friend's and will not be back until the next day.**

**Ikuto: Who are you? **

**Amu: You've never written us before. What are you doing here? **

**=(:Clara)3: Well, I'm writing a fanfic. Look!**

**Ikuto: *glances down page* S'mores, eh?**

**Amu: Exactly how much sugar have you had?**

**=(:Clara)3: Five or six s'mores… but who's counting? On with the show!**

**S'mores**

"Pwease?" Ami begged, looking up at her sister with round eyes. "Pwetty pwease?"

Amu sighed. "Fine, Ami," she conceded, "but I'm in charge of the fire. You are not allowed anywhere near it."

"Oh-tay!" Cheered Ami.

Ran smiled, taking a corner of the marshmallow bag; Miki, Su, and Dia did the same. "You're so nice to her, Amu-chan," she chirped cheerily.

"Su will help make the s'mores ~ desu," volunteered Su.

Miki asked, "Where will we find a campfire spot?"

"The park would be good!" exclaimed Dia.

"Hold on a minute, everyone, before we go," called Amu. "We need to get something other than a bag of marshmallows."

"What, onee-chan?"

"Well," said Amu, "let's go on a treasure hunt! First, we need to draw up a list." She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote:

_S'more Treasure Hunt_

_1. Marshmallows_

_2. Graham crackers_

_3. Chocolate Squares - dark and milk_

_4. Bug spray_

_5. Blanket_

_6. Paper plates_

_7. Napkins_

_8. Wet wipes_

_9. Matches_

_10. Flashlights_

_11. House keys_

"Okay," she said, "we can cross off the items as we find them and put them on the table. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, please put the marshmallows on the table." They did so. "See, Ami? Now we can cross the marshmallows off the list."

"I want to, onee-chan!" Ami squealed excitedly. Amu consented and handed her the pen. Ami crossed it off.

"Next we need to find graham crackers," announced Amu. "Where do you think they'll be?"

"Ooh! The pantry!" Ami yelled, wrenching it open. Soon, she'd located the crackers and put them on the table; Amu crossed them off the list. They continued in this vein until all the items had been located. Amu then wrapped all the items except the keys and the bug spray in the blanket, tying it up like a sack. She slipped the keys into her pocket.

"Now, Ami," she said, "before we go, we need to put on bug spray."

Ami pouted, but allowed herself to be sprayed. Once everyone had been sprayed, Amu grabbed the sack.

"Let's go!" She smiled at her little sister. They left the house and locked the doors behind them.

When they arrived at the park, Ami became extremely excited - more so than before. She ran around, grabbing all the little sticks and not-so-little sticks she could find. Amu set them up and started the fire. The two sisters giggled as they watched the fire, Amu roasting the marshmallows, Ami setting out the crackers and chocolates, and the charas putting together the s'mores. Within ten minutes, all of them were very sticky. Amu was glad she'd thought to bring the wet-wipes.

A few meters off, in a tall tree, Ikuto sat with Yoru, watching the fun the six were having.

"Nya~ Ikuto," said Yoru repeatedly, "why don't we go join them? I'm hungry."

After the twenty-seventh refrain of this, Ikuto finally gave in and swung out of the tree. He walked over to them silently. He would've been able to sneak up behind Amu unnoticed, had it not been for -

"Onii-san!" yelled a once more very sticky Ami, jumping up and rushing around the fire to hug his legs.

Amu whirled around. "Ikuto," she gasped, "what are you doing here?"

Smirking, Ikuto detached Ami from his legs. "Yoru's hungry. Could you spare a few marshmallows?"

Ami ran over to Amu. "Onee-chan," she piped up, "the kitties are hungry. Can we feed the kitties?"

Amu smiled, then sighed, "Oh, alright, Ami. We can feed the kitties."

"Goody!" Ami cheered, handing Ikuto two sticks and two marshmallows. "Here you are, onii-san!"

"Here, Ami," said Amu, "the kitties prefer dark chocolate."

Ikuto smirked. "And just how did you know that, Amu?"

Amu blushed.

Ami then sat on Ikuto's lap and announced that she wanted a story. Ikuto, smiling, told her one while he roasted his marshmallows.

Amu smiled as she watched the interaction between her little sister and her… something. She wasn't quite sure what he was, but she knew that it felt right to be there with the two of them.

Several hours later, it was getting quite dark. Amu announced, much to Ami's and Ikuto's great displeasure, that it was time for her to take Ami home and to go to bed.

"Aw, onee-chan," whined Ami, "can't we stay out with the kitty for a little longer?"

"Yes, Amu-koi, can't you?" Ikuto looked pleadingly at Amu.

"No," said Amu firmly, "it is way past Ami's bedtime as it is. Also, Ikuto, do not call me that. "

Ikuto then offered to walk the two of them home, since it was so late. Amu accepted his offer, packing things up and turning on their flashlights.

About halfway home, Ami said she was tired, so Ikuto picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. Amu watched the two of them with something that can only be described as tenderness. Ikuto, noticing this, carried Ami even more carefully.

When they reached the house, Amu opened the door and let them all inside. She put the blanket and all that it contained on the kitchen table, then took a sleeping Ami from Ikuto's arms. She got Ami ready for bed, telling Ikuto to wait outside the bedroom while she did so. Ikuto complied, sitting on the floor. Half an hour later, Amu came out of Ami's bedroom. Ikuto immediately sprang to his feet.

"Ikuto," said Amu, "thank you."

He blinked. "For what?"

"For eating my marshmallows! Baka," she shook her head, "for being so good with Ami, of course! Who knew that Tsukiyomi Ikuto could be so tender and caring?" She smiled at him. "So, thank you, Ikuto." She gave him a quick hug and walked him to the front door.

"Hey," said Ikuto suddenly, as he was on the threshold, "where are the charas? It's not unusual for Yoru to pull a disappearing act, but your four don't, usually."

Meanwhile, in the park, the five charas were eating the marshmallows, which they had snitched from the blanket before the three humans had left.

*End*

**=(:Clara)3: There you go! My first **_**Shugo Chara!**_** fanfic! I hope you liked it! **

**Ikuto: Both of the Hinamori sisters hugged me. *smirks***

**Amu: *blushes* I-it was a thank-you! And Ami's little! **

**Ikuto: Ami also called me onii-san; she calls you onee-chan. Now, what does that imply, Amu-koi?**

**Amu: Shut up, baka! And don't call me Amu-koi!**

**Ami: Onee-chan, is onii-san your boyfriend?**

**Amu: Ami, Ikuto's my… my… um….**

**Ikuto: *smirks* That's a 'yes', Ami-chan.**

**Ami: Yay! *hugs them both***

**Ran: *comes back from park with other charas* Those were good marshmallows.**

**Dia: The fire was so sparkly and shiny! **

**Su: Roasting marshmallows was fun ~desu! **

**Yoru: Miki, you have marshmallow on your cheek, nya~ *licks it off***

**Miki: Th-thanks Yoru. *blushes***

**=(:Clara)3: Anyway, if you liked it, loved it, or hated it, review and let me know! … By the way, if you use mint chocolate on a s'more, it tastes bizarre.**

**Ikuto: I wonder how a strawberry chocolate on a s'more would taste…**

**Amu: *blushes* Please, just review! **


End file.
